Happy Birthday Sammy
by JoeyWincester
Summary: Dean has very romantic plans for Sam's 25th birthday. Will hunting get in the way? Artwork by my lovely Romachabella


Sam's birthday was less than 3 days away and Dean had a plan. It was a big birthday this year, so he had to make some scratch to pull this plan off.

He even had the place booked already. He prayed hunting wouldn't get in the way, but it wasn't the kind of job where you submitted a request off form.

It wasn't easy but he managed to make just enough hustling pool and scrounging through the available balances of the stolen credit cards to make it happen.

Dean smiled to himself as he read the confirmation email. "Thank you for booking your stay at Pleasure Point Spa and Resort. Our deluxe suite package includes the following: King size canopy bed, in-room Jacuzzi, spacious dining area, 60 inch flat screen TV. .."

Dean was grinning ear to ear, he knew he would enjoy himself, he just hoped his Sammy would.

"Hey, watcha lookin at?" Sam came up behind him as he quickly shut the laptop.

"Anime", Dean retorted, feeling foolish as he hasn't needed any sort of porn outlet since Sammy made his move on him months ago.

"If you need some, Dean," he said as he leaned over and kissed/nibbled on his neck. Dean turned around taking Sam in. He was freshly showered, towel around his waist, hair in his eyes and dripping down his back.

"God, yes, Sammy, you ARE porn." He said as he reached up around Sam's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sam's tongue darted into Dean's mouth, hunted for his tongue, found his treasure and savored it. Dean moaned a whine, and pulled away. "No time, Sammy, we gotta hit the road."

Sam's tent under the towel was an obvious protest. "You're kidding me, right now?"

Dean was already packing his stuff, trying really hard not to look at Sam's erection. "Yeah, Bobby called, there's a job, a ways away too, so, we, uh, gotta get going."

Sam's obvious bitchface wasn't lost on Dean, but he kind of had to be a dick right now, so he'd appreciate the good stuff in store for him later.

Dean was making this shit up as he went along. He knew he wanted it all to be a big surprise. "So, this job, what's goin on?" Sam asked when they pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Bobby said vengeful spirit. We're heading to Kansas City. "They were in Texas, wrapping up a shapeshifter thing.

Sam kept asking questions and Dean kept being vague, and somehow Sam was buying it. After Dean answered a question, he would flash Sam his million dollar smile. 'Works every time' Dean thought.

By the time they pulled into the Pleasure Point Spa and Resort, at 7 in the morning, Sam was fast asleep.

Dean reached over and brushed Sam's hair away from his face. "Sammy, we're here, up and at 'em, baby boy!"

Sam stretched and groaned, "Where the hell are we, Dean? This is where Bobby sent us? Really?" He asked. "Haven't we been here before? Yeah we were here last year. You think the spirit is back?" Sam said, obviously confused.

"Fuck, I don't know, Sam. "Dean replied sharply as he opened the trunk. "But why don't you run emf on the grounds while I talk to the management, ok?" Dean hated doing this to Sam, but he really wanted to catch his lover off guard. As Sam sighed and reluctantly went off with a, 'yeah, ok,' Dean got them checked in, got the bags he secretly packed them, and went up to the room.

This was by far the biggest place they've ever stayed, Dean thought as he opened the door to their suite. He put their bags down on the plush overstuffed couch in the living room, and headed to the bedroom to find the rose petals he had requested in a neat basket on the huge bed. He noticed they already had champagne chilling on the table in the dining area as he walked by. He grabbed the basket and got to work, throwing petals on the bed, around it, and was making a path to the door when Sam called.

"Hey, there's nothing out here so far, Dean, want me to sweep the first floor?"

Dean thought about it, but was done with the charade and really wanted Sam to see what he had done for him. "Nah, uh, let me finish up here real quick; I'll meet you out front."

"Got it," Sam said and hung up.

Dean grinned as he locked up the room and took the elevator down. He had so much planned and was so excited to share it with his Sammy.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked as he saw his brother come out onto the columned front terrace.

"Nothin', come on, "Dean shrugged and grabbed his brother's hand. "You just gotta see this, baby boy."

"No," Sam jerked his hand away. Something was definitely up because Dean never called him that in the middle of a job. They always saved the sweet talk for their own time; never mixed work with pleasure. "Dean, what the fuck is going on? I already called Bobby, he has no idea what's going on either."

Dammit. Dean wasn't banking on that. Why did he have to go and tattle on him? "Dammit, Sammy, just trust me, come on." Dean had his begging eyes on, "Please, Sam."

"Fine, whatever." Sam was really running thin on patience at this point.

"Good attitude, let's go." Huffed Dean sarcastically and grabbed Sam's hand.

Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute on the elevator up and Sam's silence wasn't helping, but he was glad there wasn't any more third degree. He wanted this done right. The doors opened to a hallway with only two rooms to choose from. He grabbed Sam, turned around and had him up against the door in two seconds. He leaned in like he was going to kiss him, hand behind Sam's neck, pulling him in as close as he could without touching, "Happy birthday, Sammy" he whispered, swiped the key card, and turned Sam around and playfully shoved him in.

Dean wished he would have taken a pic of Sam's face, because it was priceless. "Dean, how did you-"

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. What do you think?"

Sam was still awe-faced, as he followed the rose petals, checking out the rooms along the way. When he got to the bedroom he looked around, noticed the Jacuzzi in the room and looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done this Dean, it's too much. I can't-"

"Shh, Sammy, don't." Dean commanded as he closed the distance between them. "I wanted to. I love you, Sammy. Want to show you how much. "He grabbed his brother's face and moved in to crush his lover's lips with his own. Sam was overwhelmed by all of it, didn't think he deserved such treatment. Dean was bound and determined to prove him wrong. "Let's just enjoy this, shall we?" Dean said as he broke the kiss and started taking Sam's jacket off.

Sending a trail of kisses down his younger brother's throat caused a moan and a sharp intake of air from Sam. "God, Dean I love you so much."

Their jackets on the floor, they pawed at each other's shirts until they were bare-chested and falling onto the bed. The rose petals felt strangely erotic against his back as Dean hovered over him, both kissing each other like it was the end of the world. (And in their chosen profession, who knows, it could be).

"You gotta feel this," Sam declared as he quickly rolled them over so he was on top of Dean.

"Mmmm, yeah, but I'd rather feel you, baby boy." Dean smirked as he reached between them to undo Sam's jeans.

"God, I'm so hard for you Dean," Sam admitted.

"Yeah you are," Dean teased, as he freed Sam's rock hard cock. "What do you want, Sammy, what do you want right now?" He asked, stroking Sam and running his thumb over the slit, finding it leaking precome already.

"Wanna feel you, Dean." Sam said as he worked on Dean's jeans to get them off. Soon they were embraced fully naked on the bed, kissing and rubbing and moaning as their cocks slid together.

"God that feels so good, Sammy," Dean said, the friction of their cocks growing more intense.

They were so close, breathing in each other's air, finding a rhythm of thrust and pull, becoming their own entity when a sharp knock on the door sent them into shock and out of their own private world. "Fuck I forgot!" Dean said exasperated. "One minute please!" He yelled to the knock. Sam sighed as he climbed off Dean. Dean got up and went to open the closet door. "Cover up with this! Another surprise is at the door. "Dean said as he threw Sam a robe.

"God, Dean what now?"

Dean's answer was a wink and a smile, as he pulled on his own robe and went to get the door. Two very beautiful women wearing all white and smiles, trailed behind him as he came back into the room.

"Sammy, this is Angy and uh, sorry I didn't get your name?" Dean snapped his fingers in search for a name.

"Nichole, hi." She flashed a smile at the taller Winchester.

"Hi, uh, Dean what is this?" Sam asked, confused.

"We're your private massage therapists," she informed Sam, then turned to Dean, "You requested your full body massages to be performed on the bed, is that correct, Mr. Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about all the roses, should I..."

Angy spoke up, "no need, sir, we will take care of everything, if you would please have a glass of champagne while you wait in the living room as we set up. "

"Alright, sweet." They were politely ushered out and directed towards the champagne. The ladies gave a giggle after closing the door, and then quietly began setting up the room.

Dean popped open the champagne as Sam sat in awe. Nothing could have prepared Sam for this. Dean never did anything like this, Sam knew; he couldn't believe this was really happening. "Dean, this is all too surreal, man, my head is swimming already without the champagne."

"Come on, relax, Sammy," Dean said as he handed his brother a glass. "We are away from everything for a minute, you are turning 25, let's celebrate!" He said as he clinked his glass to Sam's.

It was really good champagne, and the boys almost drained the entire bottle, when Angy came out to greet them. "We are ready for you, Mr. and Mr. Winchester." When they entered the room, the drapes around the bed were drawn, beautiful acoustic guitar music was playing, and the room was lit up in candles. "Please disrobe, lie on the bed face down, and cover up from the waist down with the sheets provided for you. We will be back in in a few minutes." The ladies exited quietly.

The men did what they were told and grasped each other's hands instinctively and let out a simultaneous sigh. "Just relax, Sammy, I won't let her get too handsy." Sam huffed at his brother's joke. Relaxing was never Sam's strong suit, but he would try for Dean.

There was a soft knock at the door and the ladies walked in. "Is the temperature alright, you two?"

Nichole asked.

"Yeah we're good," Dean answered.

"Ok then, we'll get started," said Angy, and the ladies went to warming up their massage oil in their hands, and proceeded to oil up the men lying down before them.

Sam and Dean let out grunts here and moans there as the two ladies worked them over, never letting go of each other's hands. About 45 minutes into the massage, Sam had grown quiet; his breathing had become a snore. "You asleep, Sammy?" Dean asked but didn't get an answer. "Ok, ladies," Dean said, "That will be all," he said as he rose up, grasping the sheet around him.

Dean quickly escorted the girls out. "But, sir…." He hushed them by slipping them a 50 dollar bill, closed the door as quietly as he could, and walked back into the bedroom, where Sam was still fast asleep.

Dean couldn't resist the sight before him, that muscled back glistening with massage oil in the candlelight, and he slowly lowered the sheet to reveal the rest of him, then slowly did the same to Sam. Peppering soft kisses on Sam's thigh, Dean worked his way up his brother's body, hands roaming sweetly across his back and shoulders, as Sam let out a sigh. "You look amazing, baby boy," he said as he moved close to Sam's ear and took the lobe into his mouth.

"That better be you, Dean." Sam said as he stirred awake.

"What do you think?" Dean teased as he ran his hand down Sam's lower back, playing with the oil and drawing little circles with his fingers. "You sure you wouldn't rather have Nichole touching you? You seemed to be making lots of happy noises."

Sam huffed and turned over abruptly. "Are you fucking serious? You told me to relax and enjoy it! That's what I did!"

"Easy, Sammy, come on, lay back down." Dean eased Sam back on his stomach, and straddled him, settling himself right below his ass. "Maybe I was just jealous of her hands," Dean explained as he worked his hands in a kneading motion onto Sam's lower back.

"Ahh, Dean." Sam said as he began to relax again.

At the mention of his name from his brother's lips, and the sight of Sam's glistening body, Dean began to get hard. Sam could feel it against his ass as he rubbed his back. Both men began moaning again as Dean worked his thumbs lower onto Sam's ass. Dean looked over and saw the massage oil within reach and grabbed it, opening it and pouring the warm oil onto himself and Sam.

Sam arched against Dean as he felt the oil dripping down his crack. "God Dean, want you so bad."

Dean answered by rubbing his cock up and down Sam's crevice, watching him writhe beneath him. "Jesus, Sammy so beautiful when you squirm for me." Dean rarely got to top, so when his Sammy wanted him that way, he knew he was happy.

Dean eased himself further down, lining himself up with Sam's entrance.

"Now, Dean, please." Sam begged. He needed his brother inside him this minute.

"Oh, Sammy. Anything for you, baby boy. "Dean lunged into Sam, burying himself, thrusting with intent, and when he heard him moan his name over and over, he knew both of them wouldn't last long. Dean lifted Sam up on all fours so he could reach his cock.

"That's it, baby boy, come for me, love you so much." Dean said as he timed his thrusts with his strokes.

"Dean, Dean. . DEAN!" Sam came all over his brother's hand and the bed, but Dean didn't stop stroking him, and that made Sam shutter and convulse. He soon had his face buried in the mattress, screaming Dean's name.

"God, Sammy, love when you lose it like this," Dean admitted. And was soon close to losing himself as well. Letting go of Sam's cock, he grabbed his hips, digging his thumbs into Sam's ass cheeks, thrusting and lunging hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Sammy, God!" Dean pulled out of Sam, and rode out his orgasm between Sam's ass cheeks, coming all over his lower back.

Out of breath, Dean collapsed next to Sam on the bed. Soon they were both fast asleep, cuddled up into their own bubble.

Several hours later, a sleepy Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean in his boxer briefs cooking something that smelled amazing. "You cooking for me?"

"Hey, Sammy. Yeah, nothing too fancy, just the burgers I know you like, and a salad. Sound good?" Dean flashed him his million dollar smile because he knew he was pleasing his Sammy. And he did look extra cute in his robe.

"Um, yeah! I'm starving!"

"Here, I got us some beer, too. Was getting kinda sick of champagne." Dean got Sam a fresh beer out of the mini fridge, opened it, and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks." Sam replied, bringing the bottle to his lips and downing several gulps.

"Water after that, Sammy, need to keep you hydrated." Dean said with a wink.

Sam sat the bottle down and walked over to Dean who was preparing the hamburger buns with all the fixings. He wrapped his arms around him and turned his brother around to face him. "Dean, I love you for doing this for me, I really do, but all this," he gestured around the room, "it's not necessary."

Dean touched his forehead to Sam's. "I know, baby boy, I just wanted you to know how special you are to me." He put both hands on Sam's face and pulled him into a kiss that took Sam's breathe away. "Now, go away, go watch TV, you are gonna make me burn these fabulous burgers." Dean smacked his brother's ass as he leaned over to grab his beer. "Bitch."

"Jerk" Sam said with a smile and headed into the living area.

"God, Dean these are amazing!" Sam said around a mouthful of burger.

"Right?" Dean gloated. Sam hadn't even touched his salad.

"So, what's next, Dean? A four-string quartet? A chariot ride around the grounds?" Sam teased.

"Nope, wait and see." Dean said as he threw a cherry tomato at Sam's head. "Hey!" Sam whined as he grabbed a handful of lettuce and tossed it right in Dean's face. The food fight was on as they chased each other around the table. Dean had grabbed what was left of his beer, shook it up and sprayed it down Sam's boxers while Sam squealed. They both had a fit of laughter at this, and soon they were in the shower, making out like the honeymooners they were posing to be.

"This is really great, Dean. I can't believe you remembered how much I loved this place. "Sam said as he washed his brother's back.

"Are you kidding me? I remember everything, Sammy. "

Sam huffed at that and soon they were making out again.

"So, we going out?" Sam asked as they were drying off.

"I thought about that, and I know how much you hate crowds, so, put that sexy robe back on and come into the living room with me." Sam did what he was told and followed Dean into the living room. "Have a seat, "Dean motioned Sam onto the overstuffed loveseat. "And close your eyes, open them when you recognize the movie. "Sam gave Dean a confused look, followed by an eye roll, then sat back and closed his eyes. Dean was enjoying this a lot.

The famous opening music started. "Oh my god, Dean, you rented Star Wars?" He exclaimed as he opened his eyes to find Dean looking very pleased with himself. He leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, "you are so getting it good later," he whispered.

"SHH, you're gonna miss something." Dean teased.

"Yeah like I haven't seen this a million times." Sam relented, and soon both men were entranced by the classic movie on the big screen.

It was the middle of the night when Dean woke himself up snoring to find a blue screen on the TV and Sam drooling on his lap. "Come on, baby boy, let's go to bed." Dean led Sam to the bedroom, disrobed himself and Sam, and soon they were cuddled up against each other, face to face. "I love you, Dean." Sam purred.

"I love you too, baby boy, and get some sleep, more fun tomorrow." Dean purred back. Both boys fell back to sleep in no time.

Sam woke up to Dean bringing him breakfast in bed, of course. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee; Dean made enough for himself as well. Sam's stack had a lit birthday candle in it. "Happy birthday, baby boy, make a wish." Sam closed his eyes and blew the candle out. "What did you wish for, Sammy?"

"Nothing I don't already have, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam with such a meaningful, almost tearful stare; Sam had to bust out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! Your face was priceless!" Sam's laugh got louder as Dean's face grew cold.

"See if I ever do this for you again!"

Sam kept imitating Dean's soulful look and soon the food was moved aside as they started a tickle war that turned into wrestling. Pretty soon both boys fell off the bed; laughing so hard tears were involved.

Their laughter came to a halt, after they heard a persistent knocking. "Maid service!"

"Come on Sammy; let's take a walk around the property so the maids can clean up our shenanigans." The boys got dressed, and let the maids in. Dean slipped them both a twenty for their troubles.

They headed downstairs hand in hand. It was a beautiful spring day so they opted for no jackets. Their walk was quiet but pleasant, Dean never letting go of Sam's hand. Sam felt so lucky to have both a brother and a lover beside him. He had never had a happier birthday, ever, and it was only early afternoon. "I love to see you smile Sammy, it makes me so happy to be able to do something like this for you." Dean gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

"Dean, I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." Sam confessed.

"Not yet it isn't, we haven't been in the Jacuzzi yet!" Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam. Sam's face lit up, and he let go of Dean's hand and started to run toward the front entrance. Dean caught up with him slowly but surely as Sam sat on the steps waiting for him. "Don't tire me out this early, Sammy!" Dean said, obviously exaggerating his heavy breathing.

"Bullshit, Dean, no wimping out on me, it's my birthday!" Sam exclaimed, opening the front door for his brother. "Come on, old man, let's test drive that Jacuzzi!"

After a steamy make out session in the elevator on the way up, they opened the door to their suite once again. Dean told Sam to wait in the living room while he prepared the bath for them.

When Sam was finally let into the room, the tub was full of rose petals and bubbles. Overflowing with bubbles. Bubbles that were pouring out of the tub. In fact, Sam couldn't even see where Dean was, there were so many bubbles.

"Get in, Sammy! I, uh, may have gone a little overboard with the bubbles. "

"A little, Dean?" Sam said, taking off his clothes. "I can't even see you!"

At that, Dean peeked around the corner, "I'm right here, Sammy, get in, I'm lonely."

"Really, all these bubbles and you're lonely?" Sam teased, and finally joined Dean.

Dean passed his brother a glass of champagne with another, "Happy birthday, Sammy." There was music going that Sam recognized from his collection. The only time he got to hear his music was when he was alone or had his iPod with him; Dean always was in charge of the music in the impala. Always.

"My favorite Pearl Jam cd? Wow, now I'm impressed!"

"Yeah well, someday it'll be classic rock."

That remark started an all-out bubble war which resulted in the carpet being soaked and all the bubbles finally dissolving.

They finally settled back and Dean turned the jets on. "Come here, Dean" Sam beckoned, and Dean obediently joined his brother and sat next to him. "No, like this," and Sam grabbed him and pulled him over to sit in front of him. Dean relaxed against his brother, and Sam started kissing and nibbling his collar bone.

"God, Sammy, I love you so much."

"Shh, Dean, I know. Believe me I know. No one has ever done this much for me. And now..." Sam said, "Let me thank you." Sam's hands moved their way in between Dean's legs and found what he was looking for.

"Absolutely, Sammy, you can thank me all you….oh, god" Sam's grip on Dean's cock became harder and harder.

"I said shhh. That means relax, Dean, and stop talking." Sam was definitely back in his comfort zone, taking charge.

Dean relaxed as Sam's grip loosened, completely submitting to his lover.

Sam's huge hands moved up and down Dean's hard cock as he devoured his neck, and Dean's ass began to rock against Sam's cock. He could hear Dean's tiniest whimper as he worked his cock and looked over to see that Dean put their bottle of liquid silk next to the tub. Big brother really did think of everything. Taking his hands away caused a whine to come from Dean's throat till he saw Sam reaching for the lube. Dean gave a smile at the obvious "good call".

Sam lubed his fingers extra-generously to compensate for the water, one hand returned to Dean's cock, the other further down between himself and Dean. He wasted no time as two fingers entered Dean at once. Dean couldn't help but cry out, as Sam began scissoring him, preparing him. "Easy, Dean, relax, I've got you." Three fingers in, then a fourth, and Dean had completely submit. Eyes closed, head back against Sam's shoulder, Sam knew Dean was ready.

He eased his hard cock slowly inside Dean's eager entrance then sighed and laid back further, taking Dean with him.

This is what he had wished for. This was better than a fancy deluxe suite, rose petals on the bed, couples massages, or even Star Wars. He had peace, comfort, THIS WAS HOME.

"You ok?" he asked. He knew he was deep inside of Dean in this position. He loved when Dean submitted, but he never wanted to hurt him.

"I'm good Sammy, please…"

He felt Dean moving his ass ever so slightly letting Sam know he was good to start moving. Sam slowly pulled back and eased forward, pulled back and eased forward, as Dean's motions mimicked his. Moving back and forth in rhythm together, Sam's arms came around Dean's abs and pulled him in even closer. They were as close as they could possibly be as Sam once again started stroking Deans cock.

"Tell me, Dean, tell me how this feels." Sam commanded as he bit down on Dean's ear.

"God, Sammy, this feels, oh God, it feels perfect." Sam could hear in Dean's voice how close he was to coming.

Sam's thrusts and strokes got deeper, and Dean held Sam's arms close to him. "Ahh…Sammy…Ahh"

"Yes, Dean...DEAN!" They came simultaneously and right after, neither of them wanted to move. They just stayed there, relaxing against one another, both completely satisfied, until Dean's cell began to ring from across the room. Bobby's ring tone, uh oh.

"Fuck, I don't wanna get up," Dean whined,

"Then don't," Said Sam.

"Come on, you know we have to."

"You go, it's my birthday, and I'm staying right here." Sam protested, and tried to hold Dean back, but it was no use and he let his brother go.

Sam heard a "Yeah, Bobby, whatcha got?" and then a reluctant sigh. "Yeah Bobby we're on our way".

Dean's look to Sam was pitiful.

Sam reached for a towel, got up, walked over to Dean and wrapped them both in the towel. Dean's head hit Sam's chest with a resigned huff. "Dean, it's fine, look, best birthday ever, really."

Dean looked up at his birthday boy. "That might be good, because I'm all out of chick flick moments."

THE END


End file.
